


Do It To It

by tanyart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sense in doing it unless you're 100% into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It To It

Actual studying never really happens for longer than ten minutes with Nishinoya, but Ryuu thinks a good mental break is always justified whenever the topic of Kiyoko comes up.

“She looked good this Friday at practice,” he says, reaching over to grab a bag of snacks from the table.  He knocks over a couple of pens and pencils along the way but doesn’t bother to pick them back up.  There’s no rescuing this study session now.  

“She did!” Noya agrees with a grin.  His lecture notes have long since been scattered to the floor an hour ago—which was when they technically started.  “I remember her hair was up in a side ponytail.  Do you think Yachi had anything to do with it?”

“Probably.  It was cute.”

The both of them sigh.  Ryuu is so, so thankful for Yachi.  He gets to see Kiyoko smile practically everyday now, and it’s a nice thought that somewhere in Tokyo Yamamoto is living in constant jealousy.  Ryuu smirks to himself; Nekoma doesn’t even have one girl manager.

“Hey,” Noya says, interrupting Ryuu’s internal bragging monologue.  He props his elbows on the table, eyes wide with curiosity. “Have you ever thought of kissing Kiyoko?”

The snack bag pops in Ryuu’s hands.  He feels himself turn hot and red all over, but mostly he’s just surprised.

“N-Noya-san…” he croaks, turning the question over in his head.  He really can’t… imagine it.  Kissing seems pretty extreme, even for him—and not even in a flustered kind of way.  More like he hasn’t ever thought of it until now.  “Not really?  Sometimes I think about Kiyoko-san smiling at me, though.  Maybe even having a five minute long conversation with her!”

To anyone else it would have sound pathetic, but he has been friends with Noya long enough to know that the other boy probably fantasizes about the same things too.  But even then, neither of them are prone to daydreams; after all, why dream when you can go out and do it?  (Or at least try, with regards to talking with Kiyoko.)

“Same,” Noya says with another sigh.  “I mean, I’ve never kissed anyone or been kissed outside of family.  I can’t imagine it with Kiyoko.  That’s too much, man.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone either,” Ryuu says before he can stop himself.  That’s the thing with Noya—he’s got a way with drawing out honesty, sometimes too much of it, and Ryuu thinks he’s already a pretty candid guy himself.  “Hey, hey.  You seem pretty fixated on this kissing thing!”  He straightens in his cushion, banging a fist on the table in sudden realization.  “Has someone been giving you shit about not having a girlfriend?  Don’t listen to them, Noya-san, you’re a special guy, one of a kind!”

Noya blinks, confused, and then he grins, reaching over to clap a hand over Ryuu’s shoulder.  

“Yeah?  Thanks!  I’ll figure out the girlfriend thing later,” he says, not looking too worried.  “No one’s been giving me shit though.  I was just thinking.”

“Oh.  Why didn’t you say so?” Ryuu says, the anger leaving him in a rush.  Of course no one had been talking smack about Noya, and even if they had, Noya probably wouldn’t care.

“Haha, sorry,” Noya says in a sort of overly focused voice Ryuu has come to know as a sign of an incoming idea, usually brilliant and totally fun.  Sure enough, Noya sticks up his chin; “Hey, why don’t we be each other’s first kisses?”

Ryuu, in all his eloquence and spitfire vocabulary, shouts, “Huh?”

This isn’t the brilliant and fun idea he had in mind, not to say that he thinks itisn’t brilliant or fun, only really sudden and really unexpected.  It’s rare that he and Noya run on different trains of thought.  He leans across the table, looking Noya in the eyes.

Noya stares right back, utterly serious.

“Well!” Ryuu says, voice a little louder and higher than what he wants to admit to, “I don’t want your first kiss to be with someone who didn’t like you, not that I don’t like you, Noya-san!  I think you’re great and deserve really awesome kisses from someone who thinks you’re special and-“

He loses wind of his babbling, suddenly realizing that he, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, is the most ideal candidate for a first kiss, and that Noya is most likely the best choice for him too.

“You did say that I was a special guy,” Noya says, almost reproachfully, but he shrugs like it’s no big deal even though he had gone increasingly pink in the cheeks while Ryuu had ranted.  He laughs at Ryuu’s flustered expression.  “Oh, man.  You look you’re gonna have a heart attack or something! Relax, Ryuu!  If you don’t want to, I understand!”

Ryuu opens his mouth, but there are no excuses pouring out like he thinks there might be.  As short-sighted as he can be sometimes, he literally cannot see a downside to this, and Ryuu has never been one for excuses anyway.

“Aww, what the hell,” he says, finally letting the giddiness get to him.  He is going to do it.  He is going to have his first kiss with Noya.  “Let’s go for it!”

Noya perks up, and for the first time Ryuu notices how rigid Noya had been holding himself.  For some reason, it makes him look less nervous about the whole thing, knowing that Noya had been a little anxious about the whole thing despite how easy he had seemed to ask Ryuu.

Kissing during a study session in the middle of Ryuu’s living room isn’t the most ideal place, but it’s their first kiss and there is no point in going through with it if he’s not one hundred percent committed.  In hindsight they probably should have moved around the table instead of over it, but Ryuu already has his hands braced over the wooden surface and one knee against the edge.  It’s now never, and Noya is already meeting him halfway.

Ryuu dives in, probably a little too hard and fast and wild, but Noya tilts his head at the perfect angle, cushioning their mouths together, and the feeling is unexpectedly familiar.  It’s like a smooth save on the court, a perfect rally, and who knew Ryuu would start thinking about volleyball at a time like this?  Noya eases his way back in with a small laugh, keeping the kiss in play like the totally awesome libero that he is.  Ryuu grins at Noya’s teeth grazing against his lip, just a bit too hard, and he closes his eyes, trying again.

The kiss ends with minimal damage and only a little bit of drool at the corner of Ryuu’s lips.  Ryuu backs away, breathing hard and feeling like he’s just spiked a million points.

“Woo,” he says, a little awed, and shakes his head because that cheer had been weak as hell for a kiss that had been awesome.  He tries again, throwing his hands in the air and whooping, “Hell yeah!”

“Woo!” Noya hollers back and leaps to his feet, slapping Ryuu’s palms for a double high five.  He sounds breathless but happy with a grin so huge Ryuu almost can’t believe he had just kissed all of it.  “We did it!”

“Great job!”

“You too!”

“Nice!” they both roar, punching their fists into the air in complete victory.

There is no studying after that, but that’s okay.  Ryuu figures he’s learned something new anyway.


End file.
